The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same.
An inductor, which is a type of coil component, is a representative passive element forming an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise, and may be combined with the capacitor to configure a resonance circuit amplifying a signal in a specific frequency band, a filter circuit, or the like.
Recently, there has been increased demand for thinner, miniaturized coil components. Among coil components, a chip type power inductor is mainly used in a power supply circuit such as a DC-DC converter within a portable device. In accordance with the demand for thinner, miniaturized coil components, there is a need for a chip type power inductor having a compact size, a high current, low DC resistance, and the like. In order to manufacture such a chip type power inductor, an anisotropic plating technology capable of increasing an aspect ratio (AR: coil height/coil width) of a pattern and a cross-sectional area of a coil while being able to secure a size of an internal coil has been developed, and applied to a product.
However, in applying the anisotropic plating technology when the pattern having a high aspect ratio (AR) is formed, it is necessary to increase the aspect ratio of the coil to implement high performance in a limited space. It is important to consider, however, that defect risks such as abnormal growth of plating, scattering of a plating thickness, a short between coils, and the like are increased, according to the increase in the aspect ratio. Furthermore, a coil width which may be implemented to implement high capacitance is limited, and the number of turns of the coils may also not be arbitrarily increased to secure a core area.
A coil component capable of satisfying miniaturization and high capacity while solving the above-mentioned problems is demanded.